Atração Fatal TOMERICA
by Raquel Emanuele
Summary: Observação: Nenhum fato aqui descrito aconteceu de verdade. Trata-se apenas de uma história de fã. É apenas uma história para fãs de Smallville que shippam ou shippavam TOM E ÉRICA na série.


Classificação: PG-16

Shipper: TomErica

Autor: Raquel Emanuele

Observação: Nenhum fato aqui descrito aconteceu de verdade. Trata-se apenas de uma história de fã.

Sinopse: Tom e Érica estavam prestes a gravar as cenas de amor entre Lois e Clark, ambos estavam ansiosos e permaneciam brincalhões naquele dia de gravações. Tom e Érica tinham se tornado bons colegas de trabalho, mas ele se sentia atraído por ela e ela apesar de achá-lo lindo, sensual, inteligente e incrivelmente sexy não ousava dar brecha para os flertes deles. Mas em um dia de crise e de uma aproximação maior entre ambos, tudo pode mudar!

One Shot

Érica estava vestida em um roupão em seu camarim, ela falava descontente com David ao telefone quando em um ataque de fúria desligou o aparelho no meio da ligação. Sua vontade era atirá-lo bem longe dali, mas estava se controlando, afinal, nunca foi do seu feitio descontar sua ira em pessoas ou coisas que não tinham nada a ver com seus problemas.

Não demorou e Érica foi chamada para gravar a tal cena Clois. Lois e Clark finalmente se entregariam a paixão deles e levariam os seus fãs à loucura. O que Érica não sabia é que algo diferente a esperava naquela cena. Tom aparecera apenas de toalha e uma cueca box por baixo, mesmo assim arrancou suspiros das mulheres ali presentes.

No momento em que deparou-se com seu companheiro de trabalho de abdômen desnudo e sorridente, a atriz soltou um risinho sem graça. Érica estava nervosa, aquelas cenas sempre a deixava vergonhosa, mas era diferente agora, parecia ser sua primeira vez e se sentia como uma menina de 15 anos de idade. O coração disparado, as mãos suadas, um tremor estranho invadia seu corpo e tinha medo de falar qualquer coisa. Definitivamente, algo estava errado!

O casal de atores seguiu as ordens para a cena. Depois de um beijo apaixonado de Lois e Clark, Tom continuou sua encenação na pele do kryptoniano. Tocou suavemente Lois (Érica) nas costas, puxando-a contra seu corpo um pouco mais e passando a mão debaixo da blusa da mulher. Ele podia sentir o calor emanando do corpo dela e estava ficando excitado ao beijar aqueles doces lábios que para ele se tornaram inalcansáveis fora dali.

Era um incêndio que tomava conta do corpo de Érica e ela sentia que somente Tom poderia apagá-lo. Enquanto estava envolvida naqueles braços fortes, a mulher se questionava e se enchia de dúvidas. Mas como? estava confusa. Ela amava David e se sentia atraída por outro? Que espécie de esposa era ela? Seus pensamentos fugiram quando Tom a deitou na cama de madeira e devidamente arrumara para recebê-los.

Tom estava debruçado sob Érica. Os dois precisavam colocar emoção e transmitir algo muito especial para os fãs. Ambos estavam com a respiração acelerada, mas Érica apesar de disfarçar bem não conseguia mentir para o amigo. Ele sorriu maroto e a câmera registrou aquele sorriso de contentamento, havia algo diferente naquele olhar penetrante e sedutor dele.

Por um momento, Érica esqueceu tudo e se perdeu na imagem angelical e nostálgica daquele homem diante dela. Ela engoliu à seco aquela vontade repentina de beijá-lo. Seu corpo já não respondia, ele estava comandando tudo e ela não podia ou simplesmente não queria contestar nada. Ela podia sentir o corpo quente, a pele dele tocando-a. Tom estava excitado e ainda bem que ambos estavam debaixo de um lençol branco e fino.

Érica sentiu o volume tocar sua coxa e seu coração disparou. Aquilo tudo era demais pra ela, era muita tentação para uma mulher só. O pessoal da equipe estava encantado com a química dos dois. Eles não trocaram palavras, apenas gestos entre "Lois e Clark" que intensificavam aos poucos. A caucasiana não via a hora de acabar aquela cena, ela estava tão tensa que acabou fingindo uma crise de tosse repentina e isso fez com que as gravações paralisassem.

Os dois atores receberam elogios a respeito dos primeiros minutos gravados com sucesso. Érica saiu correndo para o camarim, estava ofegante quando alguém bateu na porta. Ela ordenou que a pessoa adentrasse e se arrependeu quando viu de quem se tratava. Era Tom e sem demora, sem explicações ele trancou a porta e a beijou alvoroçadamente.

Érica foi pega de surpresa, mas correspondeu ao beijo e ele continuou investindo. Tom beijou-a pelo pescoço, a desejava há anos e a queria ali mesmo. Ela foi tomada por um sentimento de luxuria e tesão assim como ele. Sem delongas, o homem abriu delicadamente o roupão dela e contemplou seu corpo esbelto, cheio de curvas e em forma. Ele tornou à beijá-la dessa vez de forma ardente e mordendo seus lábios, uma mão a segurava pela cintura e a outra massageava sem cerimônias um dos seios daquela mulher entregue à ele.

Érica arrancou do corpo dele o roupão preto que ele estava vestido, e explorou o corpo do ator com suas delicadas porém atrevidas mãos. Isso só o incentivou mais, ele então pegou-a nos braços, a recostou na mesinha de maquiagem. Ansioso, ele jogou todas as coisas no chão e sentou-a na mesinha. Nas costas de Érica havia um espelho grande pendurado na parede, Tom sorriu maroto. Enquanto engolfou um dos seios da atriz e fazia sucção como um bebê, Érica massageava o membro dele, fazendo-o gemer. Alguns minutos depois, Tom decidiu dar o troco e enfiou a mão por dentro da calcinha dela e com o dedo fazia movimentos de vai e vem, fazendo-a gemer também. Os dois estavam loucos, à ponto de explodir.

Enquanto, Érica pedia que ele a possuísse de uma vez, o ator se divertia provocando-a mais e mais. Tom agachou-se e começou a lamber as partes genitais da mulher, enquanto isso, ela sussurrava e puxava os cabelos negros dele como se fosse uma súplica. Érica já estava molhada, Tom tão excitado que não estava conseguindo se conter quando ambos decidiram consumar o ato. Ali mesmo, Tom penetrou em Érica. Ela mordiscava os lábios já que não podiam fazer muito barulho e ele se satisfazia olhando-a fixamente.

Os dois estavam lavados de suor, com os corpos feito um vulcão em erupção. Quando finalmente Tom chegou ao orgasmo, sentiu como se tivesse voando no lugar do Superman, estava leve e com sentimento de plenitude. Ele continuou com a penetração até que Érica alcançou seu estado. Os dois se abraçaram e se beijaram concretizando o ato.

Alguém tocou na porta chamando Érica novamente. Era Kelly Sounders e a representante de Lois Lane avisou que já estava à caminho do Set. Kelly saiu e os dois apressados se separaram. Tom saiu contra a vontade e pedindo para que ambos conversassem depois do trabalho, Érica assentiu com a cabeça que sim e o empurrou para fora do camarim. Horas de trabalho se passaram e eles finalmente podiam ir para casa. A cena de Clois havia sido uma das melhores de toda a história de Smallville. Érica se sentia culpada pela traição que cometera e quando encontrou Welling, disse que havia sido um erro dos dois. Tom ficou decepcionado e tentou contestar, mas ela se negou a escutar e foi embora.

No dia seguinte, a noticia do divórcio de Tom havia se espalhado por todo o Canadá. Ele estava no Set gravando uma cena com Hartley, quando Érica chegou e saudou baixinho Allison Mack. Em seguida seria a cena entre Chloe e Oliver, deixando Tom livre para falar com ED. Érica se esquivou de perto dele no set e foi para o camarim, ele a seguiu e a puxou para beijá-la. Érica o olhou nos olhos e disse que amava David, Tom ficou pasmo e decepcionado deixando-a ir. Dali por diante os dois só se encontravam nas cenas que lhes correspondia e nada mais. Quando a série acabou cada um foi para o seu lado, mas Tom nunca a tirara da mente e menos ainda do coração.

FIM


End file.
